Miss Jane Smith
by Professor Evans
Summary: Gender-Flip-Fic. Better Summary inside. Doctor switch, companions are the Doctor and the Doctor incarnations are companions, like I said better summary inside. Idea based from "The Doctor Rose" by Atakiri Mizuyuki.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading "The Doctor Rose" by Atakiri Mizuyuki and I really like the idea of the Doctor being a woman and incarnations looking like the past companions. However I only know five companions, I haven't watched much old who so I'll improvise. 9 is going to be Donna noble, 10 will be rose Tyler, and 11 will be Amy Pond. John Tyler aka ten will take the place of rose Tyler, Jack Harkness aka Don Noble will take the place of Donna noble, 9 aka Matthew Jones will take the place of Martha Jones, 11 aka Andrew Pond will take the place of Amy. Martha Jones will be Jackie Harkness (only because I love Martha and want her to be in the story, instead of being a past incarnation). Mickey Smith will take the place of Sarah Jane. Lucy Saxon will be The Master. The Master will be Lucas Saxon. Rory Williams will be Robert Song and River will be River Williams. I know I'm most likely missing a few people but that's alright. I'll jump the hurdle when I get to it. The story lines will change a bit.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing, the plot line was the great idea of Atakiri Mizuyuki and the BBC owns Doctor who. So this is just for my enjoyment.**

**Not been beta, anyone up for the job?

* * *

**

John Tyler rolled over in his bed and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, peeking his head out from under the blankets he groaned before falling back under the blankets. He crawled out of bed before getting dressed. He waved good-bye to his dad Pete and headed to work. He worked in the men's department of Hendricks, placing out suits, folding shirts, and helping different men try on a suit. He went on lunch break with his girlfriend Meme Smith before heading back to work.

"Attention customers, Hendricks will be closing in five minutes" the robotic voice announced over the intercom.

John finished up what he was doing before clocking out and headed out the front door but the security guard stopped him with a bag of money. He went over to the elevator and headed down watching as they we're locking up.

The elevator dinged and he stepped out looking around

"Wilson" he called out but no answer so he started walking down towards the office.

"Wilson I've got the money for the lottery, where are you? I need to be getting home" he said while knocking on Wilson's door.

He heard a noise before walking down the hallway.

"Wilson, its John. Wilson!"

He opened the door to a storage room and walked in, turning the light on he walked deeper into the room before turning around and running up to the door that just closed. He tried to yank it open but found it would move. He walked down and noticed the plastic dummies were moving, he started to ask if this was a joke of some kind before he was back into a corner. Shutting his eyes and preparing for the worst before he felt someone grab his hand. He looked over and saw an older woman with red hair and pale complexion wearing a leather jacket, red shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"Run" she said before pulling him out

He quickly followed her to the elevator. It was having trouble shutting the doors because one of the dummies had placed it arms in the door. The strange woman ripped it off and threw it to John.

"You ripped its arm off"

"Yup"

"So what is it? A group of students or something like that?" John asked the woman

"Students? Why would you say students?"

"A group of people all dressing like shop dummies, It has to be students"

"Good idea but no"

"Well whoever it is, Wilson will call the cops"

"Wilson, who is Wilson?" the strange woman asked

"The head electrician"

"Wilson is dead"

They stepped out of the elevator and the woman pulled out a strange looking device and pointed it at the elevator button, it sparked before she put the device back in her pocket.

"Then what is it then?" John asked still holding on to the arm

"Real living plastic. It's being controlled be a transmitter on top of the roof but the good thing is I got this" the woman pulled a bomb out of her coat and smiled "and you should run away from here and don't tell anyone about this or they'll die. Don't worry about me, Just go home and enjoy your beans on toast"

While she was saying all that she managed to push him outside she turned around and went back inside before opening the door again.

"What was your name again?" she asked

"John, John Tyler"

"Hello John Tyler, I'm the Doctor, now run" she said while waving the bomb a bit before heading back in

John looked around before running, he turned around to watch his work get blown up and he kept running passing a blue police box. When he got home his father was on the phone with one of his buddies going on about the fire at his work. He hung up the phone on one of them when his dad said something about an interview. He didn't pay much attention to his girlfriend either; his mind was on the strange woman called the Doctor. The next morning he shut off his alarm clock before falling back into the bed, His dad saying something about no job. He was sitting at the table while dad brought him a cup of coffee. His dad went off before he heard the sounds of the cat flap.

"I thought I told you to nail it up, we're going to get strays"

"I did weeks ago" his dad mumbled back

"No you thought about it" he said before picking up the nails that were on the floor.

He tapped it a bit before opening it fully and noticed that woman from last night; he stood up quickly and opened the door.

"Oi, what are you doing here? Must of picked up the wrong signal, you're not plastic are you?" she said while knocking on his head.

"I live here, nowhere else to go since someone blew up my job" he replied before pulling the strange woman in and shutting the door.

He stuck his head in his dad's room before heading into the kitchen. His dad looked to the strange woman.

"He deserves compensation"

"Oh we're talking millions"

"There's a strange woman in my bedroom"

"Yea there is"

"And I'm in my bathrobe"

"Yes you are"

"Anything could happen"

"No" the Doctor said before heading into the living room.

John rambled on in the kitchen while the Doctor went through things; a magazine, a book, looking at herself in the mirror, "finally ginger!", going on about how it could be worse, picking up a letter reading the name, playing with a deck of cards before hearing a noise.

"You got a cat?"

John rambled on about something about strays while a plastic arm came up and started strangling the Doctor.

"I thought I told Meme to throw that out" he said while the Doctor was still be strangled with it.

The Doctor ripped it off and it attacked John, the Doctor managed it stop it and turn it back into just plastic.

"Harmless now" she said before John wacked her with the arm. "Oi don't make me slap you!"

John followed the Doctor and talked with her about going to the police, about how he got in her way, how she was a long way from home. John wanted to know everything about this living plastic. They joked for a while before the Doctor said that they wanted to take over the human race.

"Really though, who are you Doctor" John asked.

The Doctor looked solemn for a moment.

"Do you know like we were saying, about the earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it…" she took his hand and continued "- the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And, if we let go…" she dropped his hand and looked to him "that's who I am, now forget about me John Tyler, go home"

The Doctor took the place arm and walked off. John turned the other way and walked before hearing this weird noise. He turned around and went running back only to find the police box that was standing there moments ago gone. He went to his girlfriend's house to use her computer. He searched until he came across a man called Clive Finch. He opened the web page and found a picture of the same woman he had just spoken to before. He asked Meme to give him a ride to the man's house.

* * *

"How do you trust this man, he could be a murder for all you know" Meme said pulling the car over

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself" John kissed her cheek before heading up to the house.

Meme noticed the plastic bin moving and got out to investigate it before being pulled in and a plastic copy took her place.

John was in the shed with Clive

"No first name, no last name, just The Doctor, I think it's a title pasted down from Mother to Daughter"

Clive pulled out a picture after asking him the woman on the screen was his doctor he nodded. So he pulled out pictures from Kenny's assassination, then from the Titanic, and then a drawing after the eruption of Krakatoa of the same woman.

"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes she's there. She brings a storm in her wake and she has only one constant companion."

"Who?" John asked

"Death, did the Doctor make a house call"

John nodded

"God save you"

John turned about and headed back to the car, Clive following behind him.

"You're right complete lunatic lets go" John said while buckling up.

* * *

John and "Meme" ended up a restaurant John was blabbing away, not even looking at her.

"Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then? Dishing' out chips? I could do A-levels. I don't know. It's all Janice Stone's fault. If I hadn't left school because of her; look where she ended up. What do you think?"

"So where did you meet this Doctor?" Meme asked

"I'm sorry, was I talking about me for a second?" John replied

"Because I reckon it all started back at the shop, am I right? Was she something to do with that?"

"No." John replied curtly

"Come on." Meme persisted

"Sort of."

"What was she doing' there?"

"I'm not going on about her, Meme, really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but... I don't think she's safe. She's dangerous." John said flatly

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, babe, sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what she's planning' and I can help you, John. 'Cause that's all I really want to do, sweetheart. Sugar, babe, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." Meme said going weird

"What are you doing that for?" John asked getting scared

"Your champagne." A woman in a leather jacket said

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" Meme said again

"Sir, your champagne." She said again

"It, it's, it's not ours. Meme, what is it? What's wrong?" John said

"I need to find out how much she knows, so where is she?" Meme said grabbing on to John's hands

"Doesn't anybody want this bloody champagne?" the woman said again getting annoyed

"Look, we didn't order any…" Meme looked up and saw the Doctor "Ah, gotcha."

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting' the happy couple. On the house!" The Doctor said while shaking the bottle.

The Doctor popped the cork into Meme's forehead where it was absorbed in a rubbery way. With plastic sounds, Meme dramatically rolled it around and spit it out her mouth

"Anyway."

Meme's hand turned into a flesh-coloured pizza oven board and smashes the table. A woman screamed as John backs away. The Doctor puts Meme into a headlock and pulled at it, again and again and again, until Meme's head comes clean off with a pop in her hands and the body fell.

"Yeah!" the Doctor said victorious

"Don't think that's going to stop me." Meme's head said when her eye's popped open.

Meme's headless body started to follow them. The Doctor and John made it back to the ally way and the Doctor went inside the police box. John stood there looking at a moment before running inside. Seeing that it was bigger he ran out and around it before running back inside it when the dummy started to pound at the door.

"It's bigger on the inside" John said in wonderment

"Really? I hadn't noticed" the Doctor replied dryly.

"And it's alien, which means you're an alien"

"Yep is that alright" the Doctor replied before using her sonic screwdriver on its head.

"Yea, its fine"

"This is the TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space" John let tears slip down his face quiet "Don't worry, culture shock, happens to the best of them"

"Is she dead? "The Doctor looked at him "Meme is she dead?"

"Oh I didn't think of that" she said

"They copied her, and you just pulled of her head and now you're just going to let it melt"

"What?" the Doctor said before turning around and seeing the head melt "No no no no, I'm losing the signal, come on" she ran around the console as it went into flight. The Doctor ran out

"It's not safe out there" John said before following her and seeing that they had moved.

"We've moved, does it fly?"

"It disappears there and reappears here, you wouldn't understand it. I was so close, So close" She said while leaning up against a railing

"Is that thing still around?"

"No melted with the rest of it"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna have to tell her mum" The Doctor just looked to him "Meme's mum, you just forgot about her again. You're right you are alien"

"I'm sorry that I forgot about one kid while I'm trying to save the rest of you bleddin' apes" The Doctor said trying to hold back the urge to slap him.

They fought for a bit before John asked what a Police box was and then what the Nestene Consciousness wants with them, The Doctor explain that the planet was a prefect food stock before producing Anti-Plastic. Then they went on to find that the millennium eye was the prefect transmitter for the Nestene Consciousness, well John did it took the Doctor a while to catch on. Next they knew they were running hand in hand towards the millennium eye.

John found Meme and huddled down with her as they watched the Doctor confront the Nestene Consciousness only to get trapped by two dummies. John, despite the protests from Meme grabbed on to a chain and swung to kick the anti-plastic into the Nestene Consciousness before jumping down and catching the Doctor before she fell down. All three of them got into the TARDIS before being dropped back off; Meme went running right out while the Doctor muttered "whimp" under her breath. John stepped out and smiled to the Doctor.

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me" John said with a smile

"Yea I would have been, how about a trip to say think, not just London hopping but the whole universe" The Doctor asked

Meme wrapped her arms around John's waist and asked him not to go

"She's not allowed" The Doctor replied crossing her arms.

"No I can't, someone got to hang around and take care of this lump" John replied, nodding to Meme and saw how the Doctor's face fell

"Well alright"

The Doctor went back inside the TARDIS and disappeared before reappearing a few seconds later and sticking her head out

"Did I mention it also travels in time?" she asked

John kissed Meme on the cheek whispering thank you before running off into the TARDIS.

* * *

"So are you always alone?" John asked

"Not anymore" The Doctor replied with a smile "So where too? Past or future, any planet, any star"

"Umm how about a hundred years into the future"

The Doctor smiled and worked on the console a bit, the TARDIS flew into action before stopping.

"Out there is the 22nd century but that's boring how about further?" she asked

"Fine by me" John said with a smile

The Doctor repeated the motions again before stopping

"10,000 years into the future it's the year 12,005 and that is the new Roman Empire"

"Really? You think you're so impressive"

"I am so impressive, just you watch" She said while repeating the motions again only longer.

"This is going to be fantastic" and flipped a switch and the TARDIS rocked a bit heading into the vortex.

John noticed even with her huge grin and excited attitude that it was all just an act. This woman-alien-whatever she was, was hiding something. Pain seared in her eyes even as she smiled and loneliness seemed to be there even though he was standing right next to her. He knew she had no plans on using the anti-plastic, just as she told him not to worry about her when she went to blow up Hendricks. He knew he had made the right choice, coming with her.

**Well there it is, any ideas, episode you would like to see, anything you would like me to change or add on just let me know and I'll be more than happy to see what I can do. I might skip over a few story lines or have two episodes in one; I might skip over Girl in the Fireplace because I'm not sure how to work with that**

**3 Professor Evans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- End of the world, I'll try to keep it a reasonable length. Also I switched a few people around Jack will take the place of Martha Jones and Nine will take place of Donna, seemed to fit better that way. And I'm debating on whether to have Amy or River play Eleven.**

**Disclaimer- I own Doctor Who and did you also hear? I bought the Moon!**

**Warnings- AU and Not been Beta**

* * *

The Police Box landed in the unknown, stopped moving, and John looked to the Doctor

"What's out there?"

The Doctor merely lifted her hand up towards the door. John got the hint and opened the door and stepped outside. Looking around for a moment before walking over to a glass window where the Earth was. He didn't notice the Doctor come up beside him.

"You lot spend most of your time thinking you're going to die by beef, eggs, global warming or even asteroids" the Doctor said crossing her arms. "But you never think of the impossible, that you're going to survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26 five billion years in your future. And this is the day, hold on" she paused to look at her watch when suddenly there was a bright flash of light. "This is the day the sun expands...welcome to the End of the World"

John could only stand there and watch, a million thoughts running through his head and the Doctor just standing there calmly, like it was an everyday thing. Well from little what he knew about her, it most likely was. He turned and followed her down the hallway a robotic voice speaking over the intercom.

"Shuttle five and six are now docking. Can all guests be reminded that on Platform One it is prohibited to use weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth's death is scheduled for 15:39 followed by drinks in the Manchester suite."

"When they mean guests; do they mean people?"

"Depends on what you mean by people skinny boy" she replied while pointing her sonic screwdriver at a keypad and entering a room.

"Basically it's the rich a famous meeting up together to watch the Earth burn" She added while pocketing her sonic screwdriver.

They walked into the room together and looked around before being stopped by a short blue man.

"How did you get in here, this area is for guest"

The Doctor pulled out a black flip wallet and flashed the man,

"See my invitation, The Doctor plus one, I'm the Doctor and this is John Tyler, my plus one"

"Oh terribly sorry Ma'am," The Doctor tuned him out before John went over to a window.

"I saw somewhere that the earth was supposed to change, continents moving, sea levels rising, and stuff like that"

The Doctor smiled before pointing downward at the satellites moving around the world.

"Gravity satellites, they have been keeping the sun at bay and the continents in place but the funds have run dry and now nature takes over"

"So is this what you do, stand here and last minute jump in a save the world?" John asked with one of his eyebrows raised

"Times up, no saving the world this time. Listen I know it's a lot to take in but times up, that world has nothing and no one left on it. Human took to the stars a long time ago and took everything with them"

"So there's nothing left down there? Just an empty planet? Just Me?" he asked looking down

The Doctor walked over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before they stood to attention as the guests were introduced. She went into explaining everyone to John. The Doctor made the gift giving up as she went along, giving them the gift of the "Air from her lungs". John couldn't help but smile even though he got spit in the eye.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human."

John looked shocked as a piece of skin was wheeled in. The Doctor looked over to him and noticed the look of shock on his face.

"Lord Christopher O'Brian dot Delta Seventeen"

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturize me, moisturize me. Truly, I am The Last Human. My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil. I have come to honor them and_…_say goodbye. Oh, no tears. No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." John couldn't help but laugh silently "Or was that my third wife? Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines! And here, another rarity, According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" the skin on wheels rambled on while a jukebox played music behind him.

John looked on to the piece of skin before running out of the room. The Doctor went to follow him but was stopped by Jabe, who had asked for a picture. She smiled softly and let her take the picture before rushing out the room.

* * *

John stopped to converse with one of the staff members. He was surprised by the fact that they still had plumbers. John turned away before heading into the room they arrived in, sitting down on the steps, watching the Earth. He heard the Doctor behind him after she had entered the room. The Doctor noticed her TARDIS was being moved out of the way.

"Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches." She said before walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Proper aliens, real proper aliens. No question about it" he said not looking over to her.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked

"Yup" he said popping the 'p' "Brilliant Really! Just weird that they are all speaking English"

"Oh that's the TARDIS, she translating it for you"

"What how?" he asked finally turning his gaze to her.

"She get inside your head so she can translate for you" John started to look a little ticked "Before you get mad, no she is not reading into your deepest thoughts, most private memories, and or darkest secrets. She is just translating"

John calmed down before turning his gaze back out to the window.

"It's all a bit over whelming, I mean I'm Five billion years into the future having cocktails with aliens" he said to her.

"Here give me your phone" The Doctor asked. John reached into his pockets and pulled out the phone handing it to her.

"Just doing a bit of jiggery pokery" she said as she removed the back and ran her sonic screwdriver over it.

"That's not a real term" John said smiling.

"Yes it is, came in first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" the Doctor said smiling and tossing back his phone.

"Nah, I failed hullabaloo" John went over the numbers in his phone before calling his dad. Having a short conversation with him and hanging up pocketing his phone.

"I just had a call with my dad five billion years in the past. He'd be dead now"

"Barrel of laughs you are, skinny boy"

John was about to reply before the ship shook slightly. The Doctor looked around for a moment.

"That shouldn't happen" she said

They both jumped off and headed back into the guest area.

* * *

"You can go off with her, I want to have a talk with Michael Jackson over there" John said to the Doctor as she was questioning Jabe over the workings of Platform One.

The Doctor laughed as they walked off together with John screaming back to be home by midnight. The Doctor could only laugh.

"So if I've got this right, there is no one on bored if things get messy" The Doctor asked as Jabe explain that everything is controlled out of the station as they were walking through the ducts.

"The height of the alpha class nothing can go wrong" Jabe pointed out

"Unsinkable?"

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me. I was on a ship on Earth once that they called unsinkable. I ended up clinging on an iceberg for three hours in a gown that was far too tight. Wasn't half cold, it was the gown that drove me nuts."

They stopped walking and looked around.

"So no one to save us?" The Doctor asked Jabe

"Nope"

"Fantastic!" The Doctor started walking again

"Wait, how is that fantastic?" Jabe asked walking after her.

* * *

John was busy talking to the piece of skin that called himself the last human. Finally he got fed up and snapped at him.

"I was born on that planet. And so was my mum, and so was my dad and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cause you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Christopher. Eyes and skin. Nice talking."

John stormed off, grumbling about self-centered people.

* * *

The Doctor made small talk with Jabe, asking her about her people while they walked through the ducts again. She stopped to sonic a control panel. She was impressed when she mentioned she had ancestry from the tropical rainforests of Earth.

"And what about _your_ ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two... perhaps a woman only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left..." The Doctor didn't say anything on focused on the control panel.

"I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species - refused to admit your existence." She continued, only a flicker of emotion crossed the Doctor's face before her ginger hair covered her face.

"And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right." The Doctor stopped sonicing and looked up to her. The Doctor's eyes were flickering with emotion.

"I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say how sorry I am."

The Doctor looked to her hand as she placed it comfortably on her shoulder, she placed a hand over hers, a small tears streaming down her face before she got back to work. The door opened and they stepped into the engine room with big fans moving around, whipping her ginger hair behind her.

"Is it just me or is it a bit nippy?" The Doctor asked.

"Fans get the job done. That's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it 'retro'." She said before walking over to another control panel and sonicing it off. A metal spider came out.

She quickly pointed the sonic at her but before she could do anything Jae shoot at it, disabling it and placing it into the Doctor's hands.

"Thanks, nice bit of shooting" The Doctor said

"What are they for?"

"Sabotage" The Doctor mumbled before the loud speaker came on "Earth death in ten minutes" the Doctor looked around.

"And the temperature is about to rocket. Let's go" She said running to the control panel and getting them out.

* * *

They discovered that the steward was dead and the sun filter was falling, leaving the ship completely venerable to the sun's rays. The Doctor walked for a moment before stopping.

"Where's John?" she asked before she heard pounding on a door and a masculine cry of "Let me out". She ran and tried to get her sonic to open the doors, the sounds of "Sun filter descending" ringing in her ears. She looked at the computer as it said sun filter raising and hopeful when the voice replied it but then the shield started to descend again.

"Oi, bloody thing, it's fighting with me" she pressed her body up against the door "John, listen to me, I'm going to get you out, just stay where you are"

"It's lock! Where the hell am I going to go, Ipswich?"

"Don't get smart with me skinny-boy!" The Doctor replied before running back into the observation deck.

* * *

The guests were surprised, even the trampoline called Christopher tried to blame it on The Face of Boe but the Doctor had a plan. She took on to the spiders out of Jades hand and placed it on the floor.

"Let's send this little guy back to its master"

Everyone watched why it scuttled over to The Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme shackle them!" Christopher screamed

"That's all fair and well, and rather obvious actually" the Doctor said strolling to the Repeated Means. "But if you think about it..." a hand shot out to hit the Doctor but she grabbed hold of it and yanked it off to show that it was robotic. "But they are just an idea..." she pulled out a wire causing them all to collapse. "Nice little droids to cover up the real troublemaker. Go on Jimbo" she lightly kicked the spider. "Go on"

She watched closely as it walked over to Christopher, ignoring his comment of never being kissed. She could really care less. She had to hold back a laugh at his servants held up their moisturizing tubes at her.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me to death?"

"With acid" he said "You Doctor ruined everything, but it's all too late now my spiders have infiltrated the main system and you lot all carried them as pretty gifts past the code wall." he tutted. "I'm not just a handsome face"

"What face?" She mumbled before speaking up "Sabotaging a ship while still inside it how stupid is that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Manufacturing a hostage situation, the compensation would be enormous" Christopher replied.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money" the Doctor said rolling her eyes.

"Looking like this isn't cheap. I am the last human not the freaky little pet of yours" The Doctor glared at him darkly while the others began to kick up a fuss. "Oh shut up, I still have my final option" Christopher snapped.

"Earth's death in three minutes"

"And here it is" Christopher said happily. "You're all dead and I have shares in your rival companies which will triple the moment you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go?" he paused before saying darkly. "Burn baby burn"

"Well if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me" The Doctor spat out.

"Oh I'm sorry, I know teleportation is forbidden but I'm such a naughty thing" Christopher said coyly. "Spiders activate!"

There were several explosions that shook the observation deck. Christopher left and the Doctor began to plot a plan. She listened around trying to keep calm, Jabe pushed of the idea of resetting the computer but that gave her an idea. A manual shut off switch.

"You lot- just chill" she beckoned for Jabe to follow her and then went running back down to the control room.

* * *

"You know for once can it ever be easy!" she exclaimed as she noticed it was on the other side of the bridge.

She tried to hold down the lever but the heat levels raised and she couldn't hold it down and walk across at the same time. Jabe offered her assistance knowing well the risk. The Doctor only smiled softly and started her journey. She got through the first two just fine but it was too hot and Jabe caught on fire. The Doctor watched before taking a deep breath and jumping through the last one. She slipped the switch and made her way back up to the observation deck.

* * *

"Are you alright?" John asked as she returned

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby." She walked over to the ostrich egg and smashed it, the teleportation feed fell to the ground and she picked it up "Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." She twisted it and Christopher returned in front of them.

The Doctor yelled at him for all the people that he had killed and stood by as his skin dried out and broke apart, ignoring John's request to help him. She merely walked off.

* * *

Once everything was cleared up the Doctor found John looking out of the window, watching the piece of Earth float by. She noticed the sad and venerable look he had on his face, emotions playing across them, awe, wonderment, depression and sadness. She walked forward and stood next to him, not saying a word.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go." The Doctor looked up at him as he spoke, a tear dripping down his face "All those years... all that history and no one was even looking. It's just..."

The Doctor reached over and took his hand, running her thumb across his knuckles before pulling it gently.

"Come with me" she said softly and led him to the TARDIS.

* * *

John stepped out into present day Earth, people bustling around him, stores opened and newspapers being sold. He couldn't help but have a new outlook on the world after seeing it burn. He didn't notice the Doctor come up next to him until she spoke.

"You think it'll last forever; People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone, even the sky." They looked up at the blue sky together "My planet's gone."

John looked at her but she still had her gaze at the sky.

"It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time." She said softly

"What happened?" john asked hoping not to impose to much

"There was a war and we lost" she replied tears swimming in her eyes

"A war with who?" The Doctor didn't answer "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else." She said while looking to him.

"There's me" John pointed out

"You've seen how dangerous my life can be. Do you want to go home?" she asked

"I don't know. I want..." he snuffed the air and looked around "Do you smell chips?"

"Yes I do" she replied with a smile

"I want chips"

"Me too" she brushed the ginger hair out of her face before John took her hand.

"Well then, before you get me back into that wonderful ship of yours chips it is. I'll pay, we only got five billion years till the shops close" John said pulling her down the street before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

To everyone around them, they were just two normal people out on a date, only the two of them knew what they just saw and only john knew how remarkable the woman that had his arm around her shoulder really was. John bought the chips and drinks and they sat down together, making small talk and people watching. The Doctor told him stories of places she had been and what she did.

Soon it was nightfall and john grabbed her hand and they made their way back to the TARDIS, another adventure.

* * *

**Ok so not as short as I was hoping it to be but this episode was very heavily dependent on the dialogue and such so I couldn't cut much out of it. I'm trying really had to make it the show but at the same time not the show, if you understand.**

**Anyway reviews are welcomed, as are ideas and anything you'd like to see.**

**Question- keep Doomsdays the way it was or give or this Time-Lady some form of a happily ever after? I'm leaning towards keeping it the way it is but the shipper side of me is trying to drag me into giving them a happy ending.**


End file.
